Wild Transformation
by WILDKRATT14
Summary: Martin and Chris are on another adventure in Iceland visiting the Ice Caverns. What they discover is far beyond their comprehension and when Martin accidently gets bit he gets more than what he bargained for. The Whole crew is soon infected and is stuck with super abilities.
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to my new story sorry I haven't posted a story in a while school is going to start very very soon(tomorrow) so I've been pretty busy, and also I wanted to say thank your for the people who helped me in giving me ideas for my next story. I was going to do the avengers but I couldn't figure out an introduction and how to make it interesting so im doing this. So sorry if I misdirected you, im not going to do the avengers Wild Kratts. Anyways I hope you'll like this.**

**And incase anyone was confused about the ending to The Demon when it says "Then who's holding my hand?" Its the DEMON! Chris thought he 'killed' the demon but he ended up stabbing himself and, sadly, dying. Which meant that if he stabbed himself and not the demon then that means he's still alive... Somewhere.**

**Welcome to **

**Chapter 1- Marvelous Martin**

* * *

"Martin hurry up! It's going to get away if we don't follow it!" rushed Chris

"I'll be right behind you just keep going!" yelled back Martin as he rushed to gather up the things he dropped out of his backpack

He finally got everything and ran as fast as he could to catch up with Chris. When he did it lead him into this beautiful icy fortress. He stopped in his tracks and admired the beautiful scenery. The ice glacier inside glistened like a million stars at once. The frostbite on the icicles shined like little diamonds. It was like a beautiful winter wonderland. He walked in a straight line and moved his head slowly to his left then his right looking at the sights. 'This is just beautiful!' he thought

"MARTIN!" yelled Chris

Martin snapped out of the trance he was in and ran over to his brother "What's wrong Chris? Did you lose the animal?"

"Not exactly..." He looked at his brother and then up, Martin followed his eyes

"Whoa... C-Chris Wha... What is that?"

"I-I-ITS A WHOLE NEW SPECIES!" Chris said excitedly as he shook his brothers shoulders

"AWESOME! Who knew we would find a new species in an Ice Cavern in Iceland...hm... I'll call him snowball" Martin said chuckling

"Do you have our climbing gear?" asked Chris ignoring what Martin said

"Hold on let me check in my bag" Martin turned around grabbing his backpack and taking random stuff out. "Nope that's not it" Martin tossed a flashlight, snacks, batteries, leaves, a teddy bear, and some bug spray. Chris rolled his eyes and crossed his arms waiting impatiently

"GOT IT!" Martin exclaimed as he pulled both of their gear out

"It's about time bro, maybe you should start organizing your bag." Chris said grabbing his gear

"But then I'll forget where I put everything, it's easier this way."

Chris nodded his head left and right and continued putting on his gear, Martin did the same. Once they're gear was on Chris put his green icepick into the glacier and began to climb, Martin followed right behind him making sure he didn't fall and hurt himself. It wasn't until they got 20ft from the ground and began to see the mystery animal more clearly

"Can you get a good look at him?" asked Martin looking up at his brother

"Yeah, I can almost touch him. I'm going to get my creature pod out and analyze him to see what mystery animal this little guy is."

"Okay, be careful bro this ice is really slippery." Martin said warning his brother, and he nodded

Getting closer to the mystery animal Martin noticed that his brothers safety rope was starting to come loose from the icepick. He climbed toward his brother warning him. Chris looked down and then back up seeing his rope coming loose and he started to panic.

"Bro, I can't let this new creature get away... I'm almost done analyzing it."

"I'm coming right behind you. Stay still." reassured his brother

"Don't have to tell me twice." replied Chris

Almost to his brother the roped started slipping faster and faster. "CHRIS!" Martin quickly grabbed the rope catching it just in time before his brother could fall. "Phew... That was close one bro, did you get all the data?"

"Almost..."

"Almost? Try to hurry I think I'm-" Before Martin could finish saying what he was going to say his foot slipped, causing him to get off balance and drop the rope. He tried to grab his brother foot, or anything at this point, before he could fall but he didn't reach far enough. Chris fell 20ft from the air landing on his back, causing him to black out from the force knocking the air out of him.

"CHRIS!" yelled Martin in fear, but not just Martin the mystery animal

It made this peculiar sound and changed from his real form as a little white puff ball with 6 eyes, two hands with claws on the end of his finger tips, two feet which also held claws, into another, Martin stared in shock, the animal was now another shape and figure. Martin looked down at his brother calling out his name but no answer, he then showed a sign of liveliness.

"Chris... Chris...CHRIS! Seriously bro wake up..." Martin saw his brothers eyes move and then heard a groan

Chris blinking his eyes a few times getting blinded by the light, got up slowly holding his hand up to his head from the pounding pain. "uhhh... Martin did you get.. the creature analyzed.?..." he said faintly

"...um... about that the creature can shape-shift dude. Oh and you kinda fell with your creature pod..."

"What?... Uh..." He scrambled to look for his creature pod and lifted up his body finding it squished into pieces

"Awe man... Aviva going to kill me.. Wait did you say shape shift? Chris said surprised dropping the pieces of his creature pod

"Yup, When I yelled your name when you fell it must have startled the creature making it shape shift into another animal."

"Did you record it?"

"NO! You fell to your doom bro, I wasn't worried about that animal for the moment!" Martin said kinda of angry

" Oh.. Hey where is the creature now?" Chris said looking around

"Its right-" Martin stopped realizing the animal wasn't there anymore instead there was a lump of icicles "What? It was right here a second ago."

"hm... We have to stop loosing these creatu-" Chris began to closed his eyes and started to hyperventilate from an on coming sneeze

"Chris don't! Your sneeze will echo though the cavern making it shake and cause a mini earthquake!" Martin tried to untie his safety ropes as fast as he could but they were stuck, so he went for the icepick but he impaled it to hard it was also stuck.

"I'm trying bu-bu-bu-buuuu AAACHHOOOOO!"

The sound echoed throughout the cavern followed by a violence of shaking. "Whoops" said a Kratt brother. The shaking of the cavern caused the icepick to come loose.

"MARTIN! Grab onto that icicle!" Chris said worried

"Are you crazy I'll slip off!"

"Well you better grab onto something!"

"UHH!" Martin grabbed onto the icicle holding him in place. The shaking finally stopped but something wasn't right. The icicle was... changing.

"What the?" said Martin confused

The object transformed into a white fluff ball, just like the one Chris was chasing also the one Martin saw shape shift. The little creature was displeased by the way Martin was grabbing onto him and bit him right on the hand, this caused Martin to react to the pain and grab his own hand cuddling it. He forgot the icepick was loose and the extra weight made the blue icepick fall with Martin.

"I GOT YOU BRO!" Chris yelled as he went back and forth trying to judge the catch just right, he did it... sorta... He caught Martin but the force ended up with Martin landing on Chris.

"..Phew.. Thanks for the catch bro." Martin said patting Chris's head

"...uhh...no..ahh..problem..." Chris said whimpering in pain

"Here let me help you up."

"Thanks bro.." Chris said dusting himself off "Martin you're bleeding"

"Huh?...Oh that... Don't worry its just a little bite, it was from that new creature you found, it disguised itself as one of the icicles that I grabbed on. Must of not liked me doing that so it bit me for a defense. It's okay, but we better get this wrapped up before it gets infected."

"Hope it's not venomous. Just wish we were finished analyzing it so we could figure out its true form and creature powers." said Chris disappointed

"Venom will be the least of my problem when Aviva finds out we broke another Creature pod."

"What about your creature pod, why didn't you just use yours from the time being?" wondered Chris

"I kinda left it back at the Tortuga... again.." replied Martin innocently

"Let's just hope that doesn't happen again..."

Walking to the Tortuga, Martin didn't know that the mysterious creature that bit him was far unlike any other creature they've been up against yet. This special one has power, shapeshifting powers, and its saliva is running through Martins bloodstream.

* * *

They arrived back at the Tortuga cold and bruised. Chris was putting down his backpack and helped Martin over to the center of the Main control room. Koki was on her computer doing her thing, Jimmy was... well sleeping, Aviva was working on her teleporter, and Eva came running up to them.

"CHRIS, MARTIN!" yelled Eva as she hugged them

They both giggled and hugged her back. Martin sat down cringing holding his arm, Eva noticed and went over to him.

"Martin, you alright?" she said worried

"Yeah, just got bit that's all..." he said twisting his wrists

"Bit?" Aviva said as she stopped doing her work

Martin looked up at Aviva and told her what happened "Yeah, Me and Chris saw this new creature that we've never seen before, that I named snowball, and Chris thought he could analyze it so we could learn it's secrets. Once he was almost done I noticed his safety rope starting to slip and when that happened I went to grab onto it, not knowing my foot was out of place, I slipped and dropped Chris. Then-"

"Martin get to the point..." insisted Eva

"Oh... Um snowball into an icicle and didn't notice so when I went to grab it... I made it angry and use it's defense."

"Which was to bite you?..." asked Eva

"Wait did you just say shape-shift" asked Koki

Martin nodded signaling both a yes. Aviva took a look at Martins injured hand and took a few blood samples to make sure that it wasn't infected or anything worst. "Alright, let me get some bandages and rubbing alcohol real quick."

"Okay..." said Martin

"In the meantime let Eva talk to you, she missed you guys all day." informed Aviva. Eva sat down by Martin and stared at his hand.

"Does it hurt?" she said still staring at the wound

"..A-A little.. But it should feel better soon" Martin replied rubbing his hand

Eva took Martins hand and held it near her face, getting a better look of it. "Um... I'm no doctor but it kinda looks infected..."

"Don't worry about Eva, Martin's going to be fine. Nothing a little medicine and bandages can't fix" comforted Chris

"I hope so, I was starting to really like you guys. I wish I could just heal you like... Magic or something..."

"Haha.. Magic?" giggled Martin

"Yeah, Magic you know... Like sorcery, unicorns pooping out glitter and stuff."

"Haha, you sure have one power." laughed Chris

"Really?" Eva wondered

"Yup, the power to make people laugh"

"..Ha...Ha.." Eva wasn't really amused, she seriously thought she had a power

They all stood there in the main control room, in the center of the room, in silence. Aviva finally came back with the supplies and wrapped Martin up. "Okay, that should do it. I took the blood samples and put them in the lab, all we have to do is wait for the results tomorrow. In the meantime we should all get some rest, especially you Martin." Aviva said yawning, as they all did following in her steps

"Okay, goodnight Aviva, Chris, Martin. Hope you feel better." Eva said patting Martins back leaving into her room

"Hey Martin"

"What bro" Martin said watching Eva go to her room

"She llliikkkeesss you!" Chris said teasing his older brother

"Shut up.." Martin replied as he got up and went to their room to rest, Aviva rolled her eyes and went to hers as well. They were now all in bed falling asleep, dreaming of beautiful things that could be dreamt of. Chris was fast asleep, Martin wasn't... Exactly. He started moving his head left and right like he was trying to get away from something. The creature, the one that bit him, it's saliva was coursing through his veins almost reaching his heart. It already had gone through his arms that were trembling, to his head which would twitch every now and then, his legs that would tense up and then relax again, and finally to his heart that was pacing rapidly fast. He started to sweat and moan an unpleasant sound, Chris woke up hearing the commotion and went to check on his brother.

"Martin... Martin wake up it's only a nightmare." Chris said tapping his brothers shoulder

What Chris didn't know was that the mysterious creature that bit him was slowly turning his bodies DNA into that animal. His physical features may not change much but his abilities were. Chris went to flip the bedroom light on and he noticed that his brother was all wet, from the tip of his head hair to the bottom of his feet, they were all sweating dramatically. He ran to his brothers aid and shook him trying to get him to wake up.

"MARTIN! WAKE UP, ITS ONLY A DREAM!" yelled Chris, shaking his brother frantically

Chris let go of his brother when he saw him arch his back and then totally relax, as if nothing had happened at all. There was a few minutes of silence and the Chris went to wake up his brother again. He continued to annoy his brother with pokes and taps. Martin didn't like the idea of his brother doing that so flung his eyes open, startling Chris, he lifted up his right hand morphing it into a claw like structure and struck his brother on the cheek. This caused his brother, Chris, to fall on the floor almost knocking his out. He came out of the trance he was in and had realized what he had done.

"Oh my gosh, CHRIS!" Martin swooped down from his bunk and helped his brother up "A-Are you okay?..."

Martin stared into Chris's eyes seeing the fear he had caused him. Chris backed away slowly tearing up a bit..

"M-Martin, why... who...what are you?" said Chris, he then touched his face noticing the scar of red on his face

"I-I didn't mean to, I swear! I don't know what happened to me, or how I did that." Martin said trying to ease his brother coming closer and closer to him

"I SAID STAY AWAY!" Chris held out his hands forcing his brother against the wall, making him see stars

Chris saw what he did and looked at his hands in disgust. "M-Martin I didn't-" Chris shook his head running up to his older brother, but he was interrupted

"I know, I know." Martin said rubbing his head

"How did I..." he looked up at Martin

"You know that funny thing Eva was talking about earlier, about magic..."

"um... Yeah..."

"We kind of have something like that, except a little different. Chris... We have superpowers" Martin looked into Chris's eyes showing that he wasn't lying or joking this time.

"So... I...You...We are like superheroes now?..." Chris said a little confused

"Yeah, bro. You have the ability to levitate things, obviously... And it looks like I'm a shape-shifter " informed Martin

"How did this happened?" Chris said curiously

"Let's discuss this tomorrow im too tired..."

"Seriously, we mysteriously got a unnatural SUPERPOWER and you want to go to bed?"

"...yeah..." nodded Martin falling back to sleep

"...okay" Chris shrugged his shoulders and went back to his bunk falling asleep

* * *

**TBC!**

**I hope you like the first chapter, it looks like Chris can levitate things(including himself) and Martin is a shapeshifter. OHHHH SNAP! Hmmm I Wonder what the rest of the crew is going to be!?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so for the support! LOVE YOU GUYS! :)**

**Sorry I haven't posted in a while I'm concentrating in school so these updates might be a little slower than normal. I promise I will work on these as fast and efficient as I can. Thanks for sticking with me! :)**

**Chapter 2: An explanation**

* * *

The next morning both of the brothers ran out of the room and headed toward Aviva. They started yelling and both telling her these things at the same time, but all she could hear was gibberish.

"Whoa whoa, slow down one at a time. You first Martin." she said

"Okay so last night I almost killed Chris by changing my hand into a claw!"

"And I threw Martin up against the wall with my bare HANDS!" interrupted Chris

...

...

"HAHHAHAH! Uh you guys crack me up with your wild imaginations!" laughed Aviva

"Yeah you guys are crazy" replied Koki coming into the room

"Where's Eva, I know she'll believe us!" said Martin looking to his left and right

"I'm letting her sleep in from all the work she helped me with yesterday. She helped me with my inventions and cleaned the whole Tortuga." replied Aviva

"Yup, she even helped me with my chores, so I could catch up with my sleeping!" Jimmy Z said walking into the Main control room

"Wow that's awesome, but me and Chris are serious!"

"Yeah, you can even check Martins blood to see what's going on with it. If snowball accidently bit him and absorbed the powers it should show in the blood you took." added Chris

"Wait... so Martin and Chris have magical superpowers?" asked Jimmy looking at Aviva

"Of course not, because magic doesnt exists, it all comes down to a science." answered Aviva

"What are you guys arguing about..." Eva said coming out of her room

"EVA! You wont believe this but we have superpowers!" Chris said enthusiastically

"Okay I get it magic doesn't exist, you don't have to mock me." she said rubbing her eyes

"But we aren't mocking you Eva, we are serious!" complied Martin

Eva looked at them in the eyes in disbelief. She couldn't really tell if the bros were making up a prank or telling the complete truth. So she though about it for a while and remembered the blood sample Aviva took.

"Hey... Aviva didn't you take the blood samples from Martin?"

"Yeah why..." Aviva asked

"Maybe you could get the results and see what they say. Maybe it has something interesting on them."

"I doubt it but okay. I'll be right back" Aviva toward the doors but was stopped by someone.

"Wait Aviva, I'll go get it. I'm suspicious about all this. You guys better not be pranking me!" said Eva

"Just make sure when you get them don't touch the blood samples they brake easily." informed Aviva

"Got it!" replied Eva as she headed out the doors into the lab room

"Wonder if it's true?" asked Koki

"What?" wondered Aviva

"The powers they have... I mean if they're really real can't they show us?" Koki thought in curiosity

"Yeah.. If Martin and Chris are really have their superpowers let them prove it." said Jimmy Z

"PSH, Why didn't I think of that?" Aviva said as she did a face-palm "Martin, Chris if you truly have 'superpowers' then show us"

"ALRIGHT!" shouted the blue Kratt bro

"Are you sure you want to do this Martin, just don't get out of control" worried Chris

"Yeah bro, I got this just watch and learn" Martin said backing up making sure no one was in the way, as Chris rolled his eyes

Martin lifted up his right and visualized an animal that had vicious looking claws and before he knew it the claws of a honey badger physically morphed his hand into one. Aviva, Koki, and Jimmy stared in fear and amazement.

"Whoa Martin that's so cool, but you mind changing into something that's less scary..." said Jimmy

"This is cool and all but how exactly did you do that?" asked Koki

Aviva just stood there speechless.

"Do you believe us yet?" said Chris as he stared at Aviva and the rest of the crew

"...I-I... I think-" Aviva words were replaced with a scream coming from the lab

The whole crew headed toward the room where the screaming took place. One after the other they came into the room, they expected to find something wrong with Eva but this was different.

"EVA! Are you okay." shouted Martin and Chris

Once everyone was in the room they saw Eva just standing in the middle of the room looking confused.

"Um... What?" she wondered

"You screamed are you okay?" wondered Aviva

"NO! EVERYTHING IS HORRIBLE!" Eva said worried

"What happened? Are you hurt." Chris said checking her out to make she didn't hurt herself

"What? NO, well besides this cut I got but that's besides the point! MARTIN GOT SUPER MAGICAL POWERS BEFORE ME!" Eva said angry out of jealousy

"Eva, don't do that to us I thought you really did hurt yourself" said Aviva

"Oh sorry, I didn't really hurt myself I was just shocked with the results, look."

Aviva looked at the results and couldn't believe her eyes. "His DNA, Martins DNA has a new genetic coding to it which is causing him to have his superpower. Something gave you that power Martin, but what."

"Oh I know. It's snowball the creature that me and Chris followed into the Ice Cavern." explained Martin

"Oh and that's how you got that bite, which means it's saliva must have gotten into your bloodstream making it course through your whole entire body, so that when it finally reached your heart or brain you turned, completely."

"Wow, that's a great hypothesis Eva how did you come up with all that." said Koki

"I don't know... I have a wild imagination" said Eva

"Then how did I get mine?" asked Chris

"Wait... YOU TOO! COME ON!" shrugged Eva

"Hm... This may just be a wild guess but I think that when I went to check on Martin to see if he was okay and he accidently struck me on the cheek causing me to fall to the ground." guess Chris

"But the only way to transfer this so called superpower you need to transfer it from blood to blood." said Aviva

"...Oh..." Martin looked at his dry bloodied up hand "This might be the problem.."

"Yup sure is, the blood on your hand must have gotten into the wound you accidently made on Chris." thought Koki

"Which makes me have the power to do this" Chris concentrated on Martin and took one of his hands lifting it up slowly. Martin began to rise slowly and then felt slightly panicked and then let him back down

"LUCKY!" Eva went off to her room and left the crew to stare in amazement. The crew started discussing a little more about their powers, in the meantime Eva was pacing back and forth in her room feeling sad and jealous. She then laid on her bed thinking about how happy she should be for the bros instead of feeling hatred and sadness. She sighed and sat up in her bed thinking to herself. "uh... I should be happy for the bros, yeah happy. I should go congratulate them" Eva got off her bed and accidently tripped on the covers causing her to fall. "WHOA!" Eva yelled as she tumbled to the floor. She grabbed her knee rocking back in forth from the pain she was in. She looked at her knee and saw a scratch that was starting to bleed.

"Awe man" Eva saw that she scratched herself from the end of her bed "Just great now I have to get a bandage and-" She then felt something different and looked down. She noticed the scratch that developed was gone, it disappeared. She was confused at first and then slid her knee across the pointed end of her bed again, creating another blood filling scratch. Watching carefully she observed the wound, seeing it close up in a matter of seconds.

"W-What... Oh gosh... I have a SUPERPOWER! How, I mean I... Wait... OH!" ... "Whoops"

Eva then realized she got her superpowers from the cut she got from handling the samples in the lab room. One of the glass beakers cracked on the side slightly slicing her finger making both of their blood mix into one. Eva now had the ability to heal herself and others.

* * *

**To be continued...**

**HEHEH Now Eva has the ability to heal herself plus others! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for all the favorites and reviews! Alrighty, ready for another chapter? Here we go! Also sorry for the delay I was planning to post this chapter yesterday but part of the paragraphs got DELETED! -_- so I rewrote them... ENJOY! :)**

**Chapter 3: EVA can what?!**

* * *

Eva barged out of her room, having to tell the others her news. She came upon the main control room and saw the crew huddled to the computer where there biggest screen was. She approached them and asked

"What's going on?"

Martin replied with "An animal needs our help."

"I have some really weird news to tell you guys, I was-" Eva was interrupted by Chris

"There's no time, this creature rescue need us ASAP, wanna join Eva we could really need your help."

"Um... I don't know" said Eva staring at the ground

"What do you mean you don't know, come on Eva you've been waiting for this moment since the day we accepted you on the team." said Martin with a smile

"Yeah Eva, this will be a great opportunity. You can do it Eva we're here for you." added Aviva

Eva thought about it for a while and realized, what did she have to fear, she had powers now. She looked up at the crew and nodded her head signaling a yes. Both of the bros shouted with excitement and grabbed Eva by the hand and dragged her along to the creature mission.

"You guys didn't even tell me where we're going, or what we're doing." Said Eva as she put on her winter jacket and grabbed the supplies Chris was giving her

"Thats because we wanted to surprise you, but since you want to know, me and Chris are going to help an injured Arctic fox just a few miles from here."

"She lost her mom and got herself caught in a wired fence. Lucky she escaped but she still has some injuries we have to fix her up." Added Chris

"Ooooo an Arctic fox! What an amazing creature, cant wait to help the poor thing." Eva hopped on the ski jet with Martin and rode to there destination. It took a few minutes and it was just her, Martin, and Chris. She thought about the opportunity to tell them about her power. Thats when they suddenly stopped in the middle of the ride.

"What wrong?" Questioned Eva

"The snow its too thick I cant see anything, what about you bro?" Wondered Chris

"Same... Hmmm what are we gonna do now?" Asked Martin

"Uhh HELLOO! Don't you boys have SUPERPOWERS?! Use them..." Answered Eva

"Oh yeah.. Martin you search the ground and try to sniff the fox out or use a heat sensor and ill search from above." Commanded Chris

"Not to barge in on your glorious plan but what about me..." Eva said feeling left out

"You can guard the jet skies and make sure nothing happens to them." Informed Martin

"Right because a certain someone just happens to be in the middle of nowhere just so they can steal this jet ski... Fine. Come back once you have the fox..." Eva said kind of irritated

"Alright see you later, let go find that Artic fox!" said Martin shapshifting into a Mink

"TO THE CREATURE RESCUE!" Eva mocked with her lips as Chris levitated off the snowy ground

She just sat there on Martins jet ski for a while thinking about why she bothered to come with them again. Eva then remember she meant to tell them about her power but she thought she would wait for the right time. Eva kept thinking what was the purpose of her power. How and why she got the specific type of power, 'why couldn't I have gotten a power like speed or super human strength?' She though about this and couldnt find an answer.

* * *

Eva looked into the distance trying to see if she could find the bros, that's when she noticed a man coming toward her. She prepared herself for the worst but it was only Chris. He held a little white fluffy animal in his hands, it almost look as if it was dead. Martin came up from behind him running over to his jet ski, they both looked a little panicked. Eva saw the worry on their face and could tell something must be wrong with the poor little fox.

"Are you guys okay? What's wrong" Eva asked in a worried tone

"Something's wrong with Miracle" replied Martin

"Miracle?"

"Yes, Martin named the baby Artic fox Miracle because it's going to be a miracle if she survives. Here take her make sure you keep her warm and safe." Chris gave the little baby fox to Eva, she looked at the poor little baby and seemed to get this great connection with her. Even Martin and Chris could see it, which somehow gave them hope.

They rode there jet skies back to the Tortuga and entered in from the garage and ran up to the main control room. Martin yelled for Aviva while Eva gently placed Miracle on the table in center of the room. The whole crew then gathered around the table just watching out for the Artic fox. Aviva got her scanner and scanned for any internal injuries. The scanner finally beep signaling something was up. The results came back and the whole crew saw that something was wrong, from the expression on Aviva's face.

"What's wrong Aviva?" asked Koki with concern

"Um... I don't think Miracle is going to make it." said Aviva in sadness

"What are you talking about? What's wrong with her?" Martin said worried she wouldn't make it

"When she must have caught herself one the fence one of the barbs it must have punctured through the fur into one of her organs." said Aviva looking into the crews eyes with sorrow

"Your not saying what I think your saying... are you?" Eva waited for the answer but she was scared for what Aviva was about to say

"I hate... HATE to say this but ... yes."

"S-She's not going to make it is she." said Jimmy Z

"yeah... I'm surprised she survived this long." replied Koki

"Are you sure Aviva, you can't do anything to help this poor little animal?"

"Yeah, what Martin said, are you sure you can't try or do anything?" added Chris, both of their eyes gave Aviva the puppy eyes

"Guys... I... I'm sorry I just can't. She was just out there in the harsh winter for too long..."

"I'll be right back..." said Koki heading to her computer

"Aw... Sorry Miracle we have failed you" Martin said as he and Chris started petting the animals head mourning for her. Eva just stood their feeling like she lost something inside of her. She was looking at the situation wondering if anything else could have gone wrong... Thats when she thought too soon.

"OH NO!" yelled Koki

"What's wrong Koki" said Jimmy Z as he was eating left over pizza.

"Miracle... SHES AN ORPHAN!"

"WHAT?! That's terrible... Not only is she dying she's also and orphan." said Aviva as tears were welding up in her eyes

"NO!" Eva shouted

The whole crew stared with confusion. There was even a moment of complete silence.

"No... She isn't going to die and she's not going to be an orphan... I know what I can do!" Eva smiled in excitement

"What are you talking about?" asked Aviva

"I can heal her!"

"Eva I know you want the best for her, but she's going to... Die" Chris said putting his arm on her shoulder

"How could you say that!" Eva moved her arm so that Chris's hand fell off her shoulder

"Eva..."

"TRUST ME!"

She took the nearly dead animal and placed then on the floor, she then went over to the supply room to get some blankets. In the meantime Aviva went over to Martin and Chris telling them to tell Eva she won't be able to save the animal. They nodded and tried to figure out a way to gently tell Eva she wouldn't be able to save the poor animal. Aviva took Jimmy and Koki to the garage to help her with the upgrades on some of her inventions. When Eva came back from the supply room she saw more than half the crew was gone.

"Where did Koki, Jimmy, and Aviva go?" Eva said placing the blankets where she formed them into a nest

"Ugh.. They went to fix up some inventions." said Martin as he scratched behind his head

"Its okay you can tell me, they think im crazy right?" said Eva as she placed the surprisingly still alive animal in the nest of blankets and sat next to it. Eva placed her hands out making them hover over the baby fox but not touching her.

"No, they don't think you're crazy. They just think that you are not fully understanding when an animal has no more hope left... You need to let it go." explained Martin

"Miracle is suffering internal bleeding Eva, there is no saving it. Do you understand that?" Chris said worried for Eva's sanity

"I know, I do understand and Miracle still has some hope left. Just let me concentrate." Eva closed her eyes and slowly breathed in and out. The two bros looked at each other becoming more worried. Chris began to speak hopefully getting Eva to understand the laws of nature, but she just told him to shush and went on with what she was doing. Martin and Chris sat down beside her and just waited for her to stop what she was doing and decided to give her a chance. A few minutes had passed and Martin got up he was right about to say something to Eva when he and Chris noticed that the fox was kind of glowing. Then the little baby fox just popped up as if nothing had happened to her.

"E-Eva... H-H-How did you do that?" Chris said stuttering in amazement

"I told you I could save her." Eva said happily

"We need to tell the crew!"

"I'll get them bro" Martin went down to the garage to tell the rest of the crew the fantastic news

"So... Eva, how did you revive that Artic fox it was practically dead and was bleeding internally." asked Chris

"Like I said, I told you I could fix her. Oh and I kind of picked up the test tubes and accidently cut my finger on the glass. BUUUUUT LOOK I SAVED THIS LITTLE CUTIE!" said Eva picking up the little orphan

"SEE!" said Martin as the whole crew saw Miracle alive in Eva's arms

"Eva what did you do?" wondered Aviva

"Yeah, how did you bring that creature back to life, I even saw how it was not doing so well." added Jimmy Z

Eva explained to them what happened and how to healed up the little Artic fox. Aviva was kind of mad that she didn't listen to her rules but was happy she was okay. They all seemed happy for Eva with her power and she knew that she finally had the advantage to be with Martin and Chris on their adventures. The evening came upon them and they all left to do what they did best. Eva went over to Miracles little cage 'ish' bedroom and watched as she slept peacefully.

"Sorry for not believeing in you Eva." Martin went over to her sitting next to where she was

"It's okay, I understand you didn't know."

"Well yeah but you were trying to tell me and I didn't listen."

"Martin don't worry about it, as long as we can go on awesome adventures together with Chris everything is just fine." Eva said calmly

"You're right, we could be like the three musketeers" said Martin happily

"haha" giggled Eva

"What... You don't like the idea?"

"haha.. No we just need to work on your team name skills."

"Well if you have a better idea come and tell me."

"Trust me I will."

They both giggled together and watched the baby fox as it rested in its little crib. The team is back on schedule and planned to head out of the Artic for awhile and go somewhere warm and inviting. Aviva still had some questions about the thing that bit Martin but the creature was no where to be found again, still hidden in the world that's filled with even more secrets.

* * *

**To be continued...**

**I have a question for you AWESOME SAUCERS**

**"What should the team full of Wild Superheroes be named, or what should their group name be?" Thank for reviewing if you did! SEE YOU ON THE NEXT CHAPTER! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank for reviewing! I saw all of your guys suggestions for the story and may I just say it was super SUPER tough. If I didn't chose yours don't feel sad or offended. I had to ask other family what they thought about and got their vote about you guys who gave me suggestions. So I hope you enjoy this chapter of Wild Transformation. HEHEHE**

**Chapter 4: Another power?**

* * *

The next day everyone woke up from there beds and did what they usually did in the mornings, headed straight toward the main control room. Chris, Martin and Eva walked out of the rooms at the same time yawning and stretching. Aviva, Koki, and Jimmy were setting up the room for breakfast.

"It's about time you guys woke up." sassed Koki

"Haha, yeah usually we're the ones waking up at around this time."

"What are you talking about... It's only... WOAH!" Martin was surprised at the time

"Yeah, it's 11 in the afternoon." said Aviva

"OOOO Did you make us some luuuunch, Im HHUUUNNNGGRRRRYYY!" moaned Eva

"COMING RIGHT UP!" yelled Jimmy Z as he cooked the whole crew an amazing lunch. There was fruit, ham and turkey sandwiches, some chips, and bottles of water.

"Jimmy! This is amazing!" said Chris and Eva

"Nothing like a good lunch to start the day. So come on everyone let's eat before I eat it all up." said Jimmy, the whole crew laughed

Everyone sat down and started grabbing what they wanted to eat. A few minutes passed and the whole crew was starting to get full. Eva got up from the table and grabbed a few berries that were on a plate and headed toward the little sanctuary the baby fox was held in. Eva held out her hand and tossed a few berries near the fox to make sure it had something to eat, before she knew Miracle ate them all up before she could blink.

"Whoa you must be a hungry little guy." Eva spoke, and there Eva just stood watching the fox

In the meantime the rest of the crew were still eating and gathering up all the dirty dishes washing them off and cleaning the table off. Jimmy was carrying a handful of dirty dishes, he had to peak from the side just so he could get a good idea of where he was going. As he was walking past the teleporter his controller got in the way causing him to drop the dishes on the controller and collapse forward onto the teleportation device. The only person who seemed to notice was Eva coming back from seeing Miracle. Everything happened so quick that by the time Jimmy disappeared Eva gasped with fear.

"CHRIS! AVIVA! MARTIN! SOMEONE HELPPP!" Eva yelled

Everyone, but Jimmy, can running toward her. "WHAT?! IS EVERYTHING OKAY?" Koki said puzzled

"NO!... J-JIMMY!" Eva started to have tears running down her face

"Eva, calm down everything's going to be okay." Chris said calming Eva down by rubbing her back and kneeling down so he could get face to face with her.

The crew stood by Eva all having worried looks on there faces. Chris was done calming her down and took it slow with asking the questions.

"Do you feel a little bit better now Eva?" asked Aviva with concern

She sniffed up her tears and snot nodding her head yes. They saw the response and looked at Aviva waiting for her to start the questions

"Okay Eva, Would you like to tell us what happened." Aviva said softly looking at Eva with sympathy

"I went over to Miracle to give her some berries because she looked hungry, once I did that I went to walk over to the table and help clean up the rest of the table. That when I saw Jimmy Z trip on his controller and..." Eva started to tear up again and she took a while before she went to answer again

"It's okay Eva take your time." reassured Martin

...

"Jimmy fell on his teleporter and the dishes fell on his controller and... h-he got zapped by the teleporter..." Eva couldn't help herself but to cry

Martin and Koki went over to try to calm her down and make her happy again. Aviva and Chris feared for the worst and went over to the teleporter to discuss some stuff.

"Aviva what are we going to do?"

"I'm not sure Chris, we've never experimented to see if we could teleport living things. We need to bring up the data from the last teleportation and see where Jimmy is." informed Aviva

Chris nodded and went to help Aviva find Jimmy and see if he was alright. Martin and Koki talked to Eva and told her it wasn't her fault. Eva tried to think that but she couldn't help but think it was. If she would have been there a minute sooner she could have saved his life.

"Eva don't do this to yourself you know you couldn't have done anything to help him." said Koki

"You really think that?" said Eva looking into Koki's eyes

"I know so." Eva admired the words Koki said and started to feel better

"Hey Eva."

"Yeah Martin."

"You know you still haven't told me the new name you wanted to call our 'new team'."

"MARTIN!" nudged Koki

"oh... Too soon..." frowned Martin

"hehe... No, I just have to think about stuff. But about that name... I was thinking about naming the group-" Eva was interrupted by Aviva

"GUYS, YOU WON'T BELIEVE WHAT I FOUND OUT!"

They came racing over to Aviva's side and saw she was watching the huge monitor that was in the control room, Chris was doing the same but analyzing all the data he pulled up for Aviva.

"What is it Aviva?" wondered Martin

"Is Jimmy Okay?!" pondered Eva

"H-H-He's more than okay... He's at the store..."

"um... what?" said Koki in curiosity "What's he doing at the store."

"When he tripped on his video game controller into the teleporter it must have got coordinates to the... store..." answered Aviva

"But we haven't tested living things in the teleportation device yet." said Koki in amazement

"About that...ha...ha" said Chris scratching his head

"What?! The suspense is killing me bro!" cried Martin

"Jimmies DNA has totally mutated in some areas..."

"Are you trying to say that when he tripped into the teleporter and accidently teleported himself the molecule in his body changed, therefore making him have the ability to teleport anywhere he wants to go in a certain amount of distance?"

The whole room stood quietly in total shock and amazement. "Eva how..."

"Don't ask me, I have a crazy imagination remember... crrrrraaazy"

"Well you guess is as good as mine, because that was spot on!"

"OH MY GOSH IMM AMAZINNNNN!" shouted Eva in excitement "I do have one little question though..."

"What's that." asked Koki curiously

"How is Jimmy going to get back?"

The whole crew thought about the question and all of the sudden they heard a crash in the garage. They ran to go check it out, since you know power in numbers right? They found that it was... JIMMY! Eva ran over to him hugging the life out of him. He was surprised but hugged back anyway.

Everyone greeted him back and asked if he was okay, he replied

"IM BETTER THAN OKAY! Watch this!" In a flash Jimmy disappeared and reappeared behind Martin. He tapped on Martin and Chris's shoulder freaking them out. Yet they were still amazed.

"Whoa that's so cooooool!" said Eva amazed

They were all amazed about Jimmies new power and were definitely surprised that his DNA didn't get torn up. Aviva told the crew to not try this again until the results were 100% safe to teleport living things through the teleporter. "For now Jimmy was lucky to survive and until later on no one is to try out this.. OKAY!" Aviva looked at Martin, Chris, and Eva with eagle eyes. They all three looked down and disappointment but understood the direction and followed them exactly as she told them.

* * *

It was beginning to hit 8pm and the two bros were up on the roof of the Tortuga gazing up at the constellations. Eva was looking around for Martin and Chris, she asked Aviva but she didn't know, then Koki but she just did the same. She then went over to Jimmy, who was playing video games, and asked. He looked at her and told her pointing up to the shell of the Tortuga. She thanked him and brought some blankets with some hot chocolate. Even though they weren't in the snowy hills of Iceland it was still a little chilly where they were at. She managed to get all the supplies up the bros without dropping or spilling anything. She walked over to the bro and asked if she could join them in there little brotherly group. They both replied yes and thanked for the hot chocolate and blankets.

Martin wrapped himself in the blanket as so did Chris. They were enjoying the beverage Eva gave then when Chris noticed she was shivering.

"Eva where's your blanket?"

"Oh... I gave mine to the fox." she replied back

"Here have mine." insisted Chris

"No... I'm o-o-okay re-really" she said trying to make herself stop shivering

Both of the bros looked at each other and didn't believe a word she said. Being brothers they had there telepathic moment and both grabbed one of Eva's arms pulling her toward them. She ended up in the middle of them all drenched in the warmth they produced.

"haha... Thanks guys." she got this weird feeling in her stomach... She never felt this feeling before, the feeling of being cared for or loved. "Hey Chris, Martin can I tell you something?"

"Yeah" said Martin

"Sure, anything" replied Chris

"You promise you won't make front of me!" she said seriously

"What there to make front of?" said Chris

"Yeah, express your weirdness!" yelled Martin, expressing his crazy side

"When Zach made me I never got the feeling of what I have now. The feeling of being loved... And it makes me think... That you guys are... Family.."

"We feel the same way Eva" said Martin, Chris nodded agreeing with what Martin was saying

"I feel like you guys are, what they call, my brothers..." Eva could feel herself becoming a little red, thankfully it was dark outside so they couldn't see her skin flush. Eva was kinda scared though, she didn't know how the bros would react to what she had said. If they would reject her or accept her feelings, and that's what they did.

"You know what Eva." She waited to the next sentence to come out of Martins mouth, this was the moment she was waiting for, although she was trembling inside with fear "I feel the same way, we both do, me and Chris." A bucket load of fear lifted upon Eva's chest, she felt secure and relieved to hear those words. A peaceful silence came upon them and they enjoyed every single bit of it.

"Hey Eva... I mean sis..."

"Yes Martin... I mean bro.." she giggled

"So what's our name?" he asked

Eva was confused at first and then remember..."Oh right our group name, I was thinking about calling our group name the Wild Force..."

"Hahaha" laughed Martin

"What's so funny." said Eva in offense

"I find that name funny... because that NAME IS PERFECT FOR OUR GROUP!"

"You really think so!" said Eva with joy

"Absolutely, couldn't think of a better one!" replied Chris with joy

They both hugged Eva and made her feel loved. The sun was completely gone, the moon and stars filled the skies instead. Eva, Martin, and Chris came down from the shell of the Tortuga and went to their room to go to bed. As they were walking Eva asked both Martin and Chris a question.

"Hey guys is it okay if you can tuck me in?"

Martin and Chris knew that she was 14 years old and little to old to be getting tucked in, but with the sad life she was living in they accepted it. They went to her room and told her to have sweet dreams and put her to bed.

"Goodnight Eva sleep well my sister." said Chris petting her hair

"Have beautiful dreams little sis" said Martin pulling the covers over her

They both surprised her with a goodnight kiss on the forehead. She smile and felt her eyes get heavier and heavier, and then finally got some goodnights rest.

* * *

**BOOOOOM! 4th Chapter over! HOW DID YOU THINK?**

**The next chapter is going to be a certain villllian coming into the scene. Im having trouble deciding what villain though, so tell me yourself**

**" which villain would you like to see in the next chapter?"**


	5. Chapter 5

**TTTHHHAAANKKKK YOU!**

**HEHEHEHEHE Welcome to the next chapter!**

**Chapter 5: THERE HERE! **

**And as always Enjoy...**

* * *

Something was different, something was wrong, or at least felt like it. Eva woke up feeling a weird eerie vibe from her room. She sat up on her bed with the covers still on her. She carefully scanned her room making sure that everything was normal, but she did notice something. It make her skin crawl with goose bumps and her heart race. The fear that filled her couldn't escape from what she had seen. Something was in the corner of her room and she knew it. Eva wanted to scream but the fear of the unknown took over her body possessing her from screaming. Courage finally entered and she got the opportunity to speak.

"W-W-Who... are you?" Eva stuttered

"...ha... hahhahaha, they really turned you soft didn't they." said a familiar voice

"Wait... I know that voice... NO...NONONONO." Eva shook her head in disbelief

"AAAHHAHAHA SURPRISE!" said the voice coming closer to Eva

"STOP! GET AWAY! I THOUGHT YOU WERE GONE!"

"MAKE ME!" said an annoying voice

"What do you want."

"I want to take back what's rightfully mine."

"Miracle? She was never yours to begin with!" Eva said angered

"No, I want them." The man grinned at Eva and she knew what he was talking about

"You'll never get them! I will protect them with my life, their my brothers now."

"psh, riiiiiight. They don't love you they only love their animals." said the man

"That's where your wrong, family always comes first!" confronted Eva

"Family shmaily, they don't care about you. You are too weak for them they only love you because they feel bad for you."

"STOP! Your lying!" Eva began to tear up

"Am I, am I really lying. Okay so tell me this, then why did they LEAVE you when you guys went on the mission to rescue that animal of yours? Or why did they NOT believe in you when you said you had a superpower?"

"...h-h-how did you..." Eva was freaked out that he knew everything

"Eva, give me another chance. I promise I'll treat you right."

"...I-I don't know. I can't leave the crew, let alone my brothers." said Eva sitting back against her bed

"Too bad I really would have thought you would change."

"What are...

...

ACK.. HHHUHUUHUU... W-W-What... "

"I didn't want to do this, but you can't be in the way." Zach pulled the knife and stabbed Eva once more to make sure she wouldn't make it out alive. Eva's wanted to scream from the pain she was in but so much filled her mind that she couldn't think straight. She quickly tried to get out of her bed, but she ended up stumbling across the floor. Zach nodded with shame

"ah ah ah, not so fast." He grabbed Eva's legs dragging her toward him. He then kicked her in the ribs, she starting crying and faintly told him to stop.

"Please...s t o p." she whimpered

Zach continued to hit and kick Eva until he got too tired to continue. She just laid there half conscious and with the energy she had left she spoke as loud as she could.

"Some...one... H e l p..."

"No one can save you now! Before I finally get to kill you any last words?"

Eva thought for a little and then took a nice deep breath "I hope you die in h*ll" she said spitting her blood at him

"THATS IT! He lifted the knife above his head and took his hand driving the knife toward her heart. Eva squeezed her eyes closed and felt the pointed end of the knife cut through her.

Eva's screams woke up the crew forcing them into her room. Martin and Chris ran over to her holding her and rocking her, trying to calm her down.

"Shhhhh Shhhhh, Eva it's okay it was just a dream." said Chris comforting her

Eva's eyes popped open and she struggled to get free. Martin and Chris did there best to keep her in one spot so she wouldn't hurt herself.

"LET GO OF ME!" she yelled out

"EVA! EVA! Calm down it was all a dream, shhhhhh." Martin managed to finally calm Eva down. She cried in Martins hands feeling the warmth from his chest on her face. Chris hugged Eva and wondered if she was okay. She nodded and replied

"I am now. I need to ask you two a question though... In private" Eva said wiping snot off her sleeve and looking at the rest of the crew.

They saw what she was talking about and left her with Martin and Chris In the room.

"You can tell us anything" said Chris

"If I was in trouble would you guys save me?"

Martin and Chris looked at each other wondering what kind of question was that, they obviously knew the answer to it. Without hesitation they both answered "YES" at the same time. Relieved Eva relaxed and Martin could feel the tension in her lower. Martin and Chris looked at each other wondering what could have freaked her out so bad to ask a question like that.

"Eva is everything okay?" asked Chris worried

"Just had a nightmare that's all." said Eva

"Would you like to talk about it?"

"Um... It was about Zach that's all." she answered Martin

"I promise I won't let Zach, Donita, Gourmand, or anyone hurt you okay."

"Yeah Eva we won't let anyone hurt you." reassured Chris

Eva smiled and got up from Martins lap and turned around saying her thanks. They nodded and went out of her room letting her get ready for the day.

* * *

Eva came out of the room and the whole crew hugged her. Surprised, Eva hugged them back and asked why they did what they did.

"We just wanted to tell you that we're just glad to have you on the crew and how we are all family no matter what." said Aviva

"Let me guess Martin and Chris told you about the nightmare?"

"Actually we may have overheard what happened..."

" OR eavesdropped." added Koki

"ahhah... That's okay, I appreciate your guy's worries but I'm okay now. It as just a dream."

The crew saw here bravery and admired it.

* * *

**AFTERNOON:**

* * *

"HEY SIS!" yelled Martin

"YEAH BRO!" yelled back Eva

"Yeah are you guys yelling?" giggled Chris

"I don't know Martin started it." said Eva pointing at Martin

"Hey... Oh wait... She's right." said Martin, Eva and Chris laughed

The three were having a good time laughing and bonding together. It's everything they could all ask for, but once there's a happiness sadness is bound to be near. A few hours later they were all called over to the main control room. Aviva and Koki were at the big computer staring at it.

"What's up Koki." said Martin

"Nothing good, that's for sure." she replied back

"What's wrong." asked Eva

"Um..." Aviva looked at Martin and Chris giving them a hint that's its a private kind of thing

"Hey, sis come follow me real quick." Chris said giving her hand gestures to follow

"Why, what's going on?" Eva said curiously

"Nothing that concerns you." said Koki

"Then why can't I hear it. Come on I can handle it!" she begged

"Eva..."

"No Chris, let's give her a chance." said Aviva

Martin and Chris knew that it probably wasn't going to be a good idea but they went with it.

"So what's the problem." asked Chris

"It's Donita..."

"What about Donita." they all wondered

"and gourmand..." added Koki

"Huh... Gourmand?" said Chris

"Also... Zach." said Aviva

The words echoed through Eva's mind and she didn't like the sound of it. It felt as if her heart fell through the cracks of the darkest part of her soul and couldn't get it back. She stumbled back a little but was caught by Chris, who was standing behind her.

"Eva." said Chris

"I'm okay... I just need to sit down." Eva ran to her room without being seen the whole day. Martin, Chris, and the whole team tried to individually talk to her but she didn't want anyone in her room or to talk to her. Instead they all just waited for her to show any sign of life. Waiting... Waiting... And waiting... Every minute that past by Martin and Chris grew more guilty.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you for the reviews! I hope this next chapter will be interesting, okay I'm going to stop 'talking' and leave you to reading. BYE**

**Chapter 6: A Challenge **

* * *

'One more time, maybe she will let me in. Better than not trying.' thought Martin

He got up from the chair he was in and started toward Eva's door. Chris reached for Martins arm to hold him back. "Martin what are you doing?" wondered Chris

"I'm checking on Eva to see if she wants to come out and talk, or if she just wants someone to comfort her." Martin said looking back

"I don't Martin, I think she'll come out on her own time."

Martin thought about what Chris said and had a hard time stopping himself from what he was going to do, but he knew Chris was right. He sighed and sat back down in his chair crossing his arms in disappointment. Chris saw that sadness that grew inside of him and tried to cheer him up.

"Hey bro, don't look so blue in the face."

Martin giggled a little then went back to his sad self. Chris felt joy for a few seconds then the sadness Martin felt.

"I just wish I could do something about this." said Martin

"You can, but it will take time." replied Chris

"Who knew a nightmare could change a person so quickly." said Aviva joining into their conversation

"Yeah... I know the feeling, it really can change a person." said Chris looking at his feet

"Oh! Sorry Chris I forgot-"

"It's okay, that was in the past today's another new beginning." interrupted Chris

Aviva felt bad for what she said and stayed quiet for the few moments as Martin spoke. "So how do we make her feel better."

"I think the question is how my brother Martin, and I got this." said Chris patting Martins head

Martin looked at Chris funny "Um, first, why you and don't ever pat my head again." he said unamused

"I know how she's feeling so maybe I can relate to her with the problems she's having, oh and okay." Chris said as he patted his brothers head once more

Chris walked over to Eva's door and hesitated to knock but did it anyway. The door slid sideways opening up, Eva approached to Chris slowly.

"Hey."

"Are you okay?" Chris asked concern

"I'm fine, why does everyone keep asking?" Eva said giving Chris a little bit of attitude

"We're just worried that's all." Chris said looking down at the floor

"Sorry, I'm just... A little worried about all of us.."

Chris looked at Eva in a confused facial expression "I don't understand, why are you so worried?"

"I don't want to repeat the past, that's all."

Chris lead Eva to her bed and made her sit down. They were now both sitting on the bed talking about Eva's problems.

"There's nothing to fear, I promise." Chris said looking into Eva's eyes, he noticed they seemed to sparkle

"Thanks, this talk really did seemed to help."

Chris smiled at her words and nodded, he got up ready to check out of her room. "Hey Chris." stopped Eva

"Yeah." he said looking back

"I'm sorry." Eva said looking down

"For what?" Chris said with a peculiar face

"For running away like that, I tried to tell myself not to run away from my problems you know?"

Chris approached Eva and then kneeled down by her bed. "Sometimes you do have to face your fears, but sometimes you just have to let your fear take over. It what makes you, you."

Eva smiled and acknowledged Chris's words. She wiped her cheek from the single tear that fell upon her face. He grabbed for her hand and took her out into the main control room where the crew gathered around.

"Oh Eva it's so nice to see you out and about." said Aviva hugging her

"We thought you would never come out." worried Jimmy

"Sis your okay!" hugged Martin

"Guys don't over crowd her!" shouted Koki

Everyone quickly let go and Eva gave out a breath of relief. She smiled and then individually hugged everyone. Aviva nudged Chris on the shoulder and gave him a little smile, he smiled back getting the message.

"I just want to thank Chris for helping me get through my problems." announced Eva

"Are you feeling better Eva?" asked Aviva

"I'm actually a little more confident." smiled Eva

"I'm glad to hear that, do you feel up to going creature adventuring?" asked Martin innocently

Eva nodded and both of the bros smiled. They grabbed there supplies, adventure suit, and did what they usually did every single time they went on a creature adventure. Out into the wilderness they went one by one. Instead of the icy island they stayed at the weather was completely different. Their were hills, rocks, flowers, trees, and about everything you would see in a huge jungle. The man in the green suit was the first to start climbing the very first tree he saw. The gentleman in the blue followed right behind since he wasn't the best climber, Eva followed behind him but was a little hesitant. This was the first time she went on an actually creature adventure. The rest of the times she just went to observe or help assist. This time was for real, she was actually climbing, swimming, and analyzing.

Among the trees three shadows became more dominant as the sun hid behind the horizon. Sitting on a branch was a green, blue, and white figure. Chris sat besides, Martin, and beside him was Eva just watching the monkeys that swung from branch to branch and the bugs that crawled through the cracks of time. They all stood quiet listening to the sounds that echoed through the jungle.

You know how the sounds of noises can be suspicious or very disturbing. This was a different situation, everything was quiet. The jungle was always filled with noises everywhere you went, every time of the day, there were always noises. All of the sudden it just stopped, as if time was frozen itself. What was going on?

Martin opened his eyes as so did Chris and Eva from the relaxing moment. Martin looked back and the in front again. Chris looked side to side as Eva looked at the two bros.

"What's wrong?" She asked

"Something's wrong, I can sense it."

"What can you feel?" asked Chris

Martins ears morphed to listen closer to the jungle. "I can hear... footsteps coming closer."

Eva's hands started to get sweaty with fear. Chris was stilling looking around to see if he could see anything move through the trees or leaves.

"I'm going to fly around a bit to see if I can find anything."

Martin grabbed Chris's hand before he could leave "Wait... Don't they might see you."

"They?" curiously said Eva

"Yeah... I can hear multiple footsteps."

Martins ears went back to its normal size and shape. He quickly lead Eva and Chris out of the area. He told them to run and to never stop until they reached the Tortuga safely. Of course, being Chris he refused to leave his brother and gave him a speech saying that staying in groups would be much more safer. Martin didn't feel like arguing and accepting his brother and 'sister' for being there with him. Martin got into a fighting position, Chris and Eva did the same not prepared for what was about to come out. Martins ears were going in different directions hearing everything that was around him. His ears suddenly stopped and his eyes started to dilate. Chris and Eva saw what was happening and was ready to take action. A hand came across a huge leaf and pulled it back. A person came out from behind the leaf and stared at the three with surprised eyes.

The man was pretty tall but more on the wide side. He was kind of bald but you couldn't really tell because he always wore a white hat. Eva gasped in terror as he held out a gun looking machinery. Without warning he shot Martin and Chris with a sticky like substance leaving Eva defenseless. She ran toward the two bros trying to pry the substance off them but it was no use. Before she could see him coming it was too late.

* * *

**TBC!**

**HEHEHEH I left you with a cliff hanger. I hope you guys like this chapter. I hope to have the next chapter up very very soon, like maybe tomorrow soon. :):):)::) SOOOO YEAH OKAY BYE**


	7. Chapter 7

**HEHEH WELCOME TO **

**CHAPTER 7: VILLIANS UNITE! **

* * *

She ran toward the two bros trying to pry the substance off them but it was no use. Before she could see him coming it was too late. She struggled to get up from being knocked upside the head. Everything was blurry and patchy to Eva. She tried to get her barring's straight to understand where she was. Then someone picked her up making her feel nauseous.

"W-Where are you taking me?! WHO ARE YOU!" she yelled

"You'll see soon enough." said the man carrying Eva to a unknown location

"EVA!" yelled the bros

Martin and Chris tried to desperately escape with everything they had but nothing. "Wait... MARTIN shape shift into a honey bagger real quick." Martin followed Chris's orders and then swiped through the doughy substance like a piece of cake. He did the same for his brother to help him be released. The sharp claws passed through the dough with ease and went back to it's regular form. Martin then morphed into a Jaguar getting to run after Eva.

"Aviva, Koki, Jimmy, someone please come in." said Martin talking to his creature pod

...

"No ones answering."

"Maybe mine will work." Chris looked down at his creature pod and was waiting for a response. "Nothing, but static."

"We must not have a good connection." said Martin

"Of course we don't, why does this always have to happen in our worst situations." wondered Chris

"I wonder the same thing bro." Martin said patting Chris's back

"Let's discuss this later, we need to find Eva." Martin nodded in agreement with his brother. He started running after the scent Eva gave off and followed it, hidden through the shadows. Chris went up to the skies to search for any trace of Eva between the thick tree infested jungle.

* * *

**EVA P.O.V:**

* * *

I swear I'm going to throw up... I felt as if I was on a never ending bumpy ride to my death. Just when I thought it was never going to stop, finally, it did. The man who held me dropped me, somewhere.

"Whoa." I said as me dropped me

I looked back rubbing my head, and butt, from the pain that filled them. "Who do you think you are?" Honestly, I didn't mean to say that... Guess it came with my instincts.

The man, he sounded familiar but I just couldn't put a finger on it. He giggled in amusement from what I'd said and just ignored me. 'rude' I thought.

"ahem, I think I asked you a simple question. The least you could do is answer it." I sassed

"Looks like we have a feisty one."

_What did he mean by we?_

By the look of confusion he must have read my mind. He took out this weird watch thing and turned it on. He put his wrist up to his ear and starting speaking, he looked kind of weird doing it.

"Yes I have her. I HAVE HER RIGHT IN FRONT OF ME, THAT'S HOW I KNOW I HAVE HER!"

It sounded as if, whoever, on the other end didn't believe him. I smirked and chuckled a little, thankful he didn't see it because it look like he could've punch me center in the face. I wasn't willing to risk that. I looked around trying to see if I could find somewhere to escape. I did see a few tree that gave the illusion of falling of a cliff, but it didn't look to far down. I hope.

As he turned his back to me I quietly got up and darted as fast I could.

"HEY GET BACK HERE!" the man shouted

_Crap he heard me... Stupid twig._

I started running as fast as I could not even daring to look back. I just couldn't stop the feeling that he was still behind me. Getting near the 'cliff' I could hear him yelling after me, for a big guy he sure could run fast, but for how long? I continued to run to the target I was going after. _Just a little more... You're almost there!_

The trees were passing by me one by one faster and faster. I managed to get to the trees that gave off the illusion. I looked down.

_Are you serious... UH you gotta be kidding me!_

Just as things couldn't have gone worst the illusion became reality. The fall had to be at least a 100ft fall. I definitely wasn't expecting this, none of this actually.

"HAHA I GOT YOU NOW LITTLE GIRL!"

I looked behind me hearing the voice come closer and closer. I was trapped. The man stopped a few feet away trying to catch his breath, I didn't know what to do. He looked up at me with his glaring eyes and made a evil grin. He knew I couldn't go anywhere, if I tried to even jump off this cliff I might die.  
In my head I kept debating which was worst at this point. I looked down the cliff again and back up, the man was getting closer and closer toward me. His watch starting ringing and he held it up to his ear.

"What do you want now ZACH!" the man yelled

_Did... Did he just say ZACH? Oh god, what did I just get myself into? I'm starting to second guess jumping now..._

* * *

**Martin P.O.V**

* * *

_I need to find Eva, if not Chris should. She's been through a lot. She must be scared. I just hope that disgusting-exotic-animal cooking Gourmand doesn't do anything stupid. What does he even want with her? It doesn't matter at the moment, my goal is just trying to find her and return her safely to the Tortuga. _

I ran as fast as I could toward the scent I picked up. Half way through I could sense something else, It was a feeling of worry. _Was that Eva's? Something must be wrong. _I ran as fast as my legs could take me. Jumping over the trees that laid on the ground and running through the thick jungle. With my ears I could hear something, I think it was gourmand yelling. I hid behind the bush right in front of all the action. I could see Gourmand but I couldn't see Eva anywhere. I slowly followed the animal-cooking chef and was lead to a place that looked like a cliff. I made sure I observed well before going in, just incase I missed something and things went wrong.

* * *

**Chris P.O.V**

* * *

_Alright where could Eva be... THERE!_

I flew over the group of trees that stopped just before a huge cliff formed. I knew I had to save her but I didn't know without being seen, I knew I had to get in closer. I gingerly got closer making sure that Gourmand wouldn't see me. Landing in a tree I gazed upon the situation and saw... 'MARTIN?' I whispered after him and, thankfully, got his attention. Using our weird hand code I told him the plan I'd thought of, he grinned and nodded. _I guess that means if I'm ready to take action. _I nodded back trying to comprehend what that meant.

I slowly climbed out of the tree and levitated off the ground and up to the skies. I saw Martin slowly going up behind Gourmand while he was on the phone.. Or watch? I couldn't really tell from the height I was at. I also noticed that Eva saw Martin and was making these eye expressions. He was making gestures to jump off the cliff but she kept making these are-you-crazy expressions. He pointed up to me and she finally saw me. Nodding she finally understood the plan, _I hope. _

* * *

**EVA P.O.V**

* * *

_I think I understand what's going on. At first I thought Martin had lost his mind, me jumping off this cliff was a suicide mission. I know that I have healing powers, but I don't know how exactly strong they are... I also don't plan on finding out at the moment. Glad Martin did come though, things were getting intense. Same with Chris, I felt like he was my guardian angel, since he was floating above me watching me. I just hope that I'm understanding this plan. I'm guessing that Martin wants me to jump off the cliff, so Chris could come down and swoop me up before I fall to my fast-falling-scary death._

I slowly back up inch by inch. My heart was going a mile a minute, my head was full of bad thoughts. It's not that I don't trust Chris catching me, but I just couldn't get rid of the feeling that something would end up going wrong. The heels of my feet were off the edge of the cliff. I didn't even know if that man_, I'm going to call him chubby, _was paying attention. All he was doing was arguing on the other end of the stupid watch. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes, the sensation of fear left my body as I fell off the edge of the cliff. I could hear the sound of Chubby yelling after me. He didn't jump off the edge but he was looking down and yelled "You DARN WILD KRATTS!"

_Wait... Chubby knows Chris and Martin? I only thought Donita and Zach were the villains... Guess I have lots to learn. I find it weird that they haven't spoke about him, he must have done lots of horrible things. _

As planned Chris swooped down to save me from my fall of death. He grabbed my arm and I held on to his, he levitated back up into the air. We both just levitated there for a bit and were talking to Martin.

"Do you want me to take her back to the Tortuga." I heard Chris say

"Yeah go ahead I'll meet you guys back there. I'm going to take care of Gourmand." Martin said with a glare, but he already had Chubby in his clutches  
_So that's his name, Gourmand. I like Chubby better... _

"Okay see you later bro."

"Be safe!" I yelled back, he nodded

We were now off to the Tortuga. I know that I should feel safe but I couldn't shake the feeling that I wasn't. Their was something about Chubby I didn't like, was this all a set up. This was just all too easy, I know that he couldn't have been this stupid. Maybe I'm just overthinking things, I don't know. Hundreds of feet in the air I could sort of see the Tortuga, I looked down and could see a thin layer of rocks that were flooded by a river. The sound of nothing worried me and I told that to Chris, don't know exactly why.

"Everything's going to be okay, look there's the Tortuga." Chris pointed

It didn't really make me feel any better but I just nodded to make him feel better. Then we started to fall. Yes, I said fall.  
My heart started to race again, I didn't know what was going on everything happened so fast. I didn't know how it happened or anything really. As gravity was working it's magic I nervously looked over for Chris and his eyes were closed. I tried grabbing for him and managed to grab his leg. I pulled him closer to me and with tears running down my face I told him to get up, but nothing. I check for any blood but let's face it, there was no time for that. I grabbed him holding him closer to me thinking _please make it please make it._

* * *

A huge splash hit the cold river water. Two bodies floated to a nearby shore just a few feet away. Eva woke up coughing up excess water from her lungs, she snapped back into survival mode and looked around for Chris. On the other side of the shore Eva ran toward him. He laid there on the rocks unconscious. She approached him lying her head on his chest listening for anything. She took her to fingers and held it against his throat checking for a pulse. 'Come on Chris you're not dying on me!' thought Eva

She did chest compressions until, with a sigh of relief, he coughed up access water. Chris sat up thanking Eva for saving his life.

"What happened." Eva said looking around for any sign of what happened

"I'm not sure, I was flying you over to the Tortuga and then something hit me, literally, and I don't remember much after that." explained Chris

"Weird... All that matters is that-"

"Eva your bleeding." Chris said pointing to her head area

"What?" She took her right hand and held it to where she felt something warm run down her face. Cringing from the pain Chris helped her up and took her over to where an abandon log was. He looked at it closer and saw that she was mildly injured. Nothing too, too serious, but enough to get infected.

"You must have hit yourself on the rocks when we fell." informed Chris

"Yeah..." Eva replied, still in shock

Chris looked at Eva in worry "Yeah let's get you to-"

Chris's words stopped in action as something hit him once again. This time it was something more noticeable, something more horrific. A bullet.  
Eva stared in shock, she shook her head left and right. Chris hit the ground and Eva got up falling backwards from all the trauma, then passed out.

* * *

**Eva P.O.V**

* * *

My eyes sprung wide open. I tried to move but I couldn't, I was being restrained. I was sitting up in a bed being restrained from walking anywhere. I felt like I was in an Insane asylum. Luckily I could move my head, using that to my advantage I looked around making sense of everything. I could see Martin and Chris on the other side of the room I was in. They seemed fine I could see them breathing, so that must mean Chris is okay, but they were in different restraints. I guess I was the one in the bed being held against my will, Martin was in a clear cylinder tube with a supply of oxygen, and Chris had medal shackles covering his hands.

_What the heck is going on. _Nothing was making sense for me, I had a ton of questions that needed answering.

A door on the right slowly opened that the light shined in my face, blinding me. I closed my eyes and turned to my left hiding my face from the blinding fate. The door closed and classic figure stood in front of me. I swear I wanted to just disappear right then and there. _Why couldn't I have gotten teleportation powers like Jimmy. Speaking of Jimmy where the HECK is the crew, shouldn't they be saving us at this time._

"It's been too long." said a familiar voice

_Should I even speak, I'm honestly too scared to right now. Yeah... Im not talking_

"What's wrong, cat got your tongue?"

_Wow haven't heard that one before. _I rolled my eyes.

"Still got that feisty tang in you I see."

_That's it. _"Stop being cryptic and show yourself."

Stepping out of the shadow a life like face appeared. _I should have stayed quiet. I regret everything. _

"Still want me to come out of the shadows now?" said ZACH grinning with his, stupid, face

* * *

**TOOO BEEE CONTINUED! **

**Thank you so much for all of your reviews! ILOVE YOU ALLLLLLLLL! ehehhehe Hope you guys loved this chapter. I had lots of fun making it. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you for reviewing on my story! Thanks! HEHEHEH**

**OK OK OK NOW HERE IS **

**CHAPTER 8: Extraction**

* * *

Eva stared in anger and shock. Zach grinned with pleasure with Eva's reaction. Eva filled with so many emotions. _Why is he always doing this? Now I know why everyone hates him so much. What does he want now? _

"Should I even bother to ask what you want?" Eva said hurtfully

"haha, You could try but I have a feeling you have no idea." Zach spoke evilly

Eva glared at Zach practically confused. "Hm. I'm guessing you captured me, Chris, and Martin just to give us a boring lecture of what your so-called-evil plan of stealing these animals to use for your inventions, to only be defeated by us AGAIN! Sound familiar?" Eva said with a teasing smile

She saw Zach frown and then give in a little grin. "That was a really good guess. EXCEPT YOU WRONG! AHAHHAH!"

"So you actually thought of a 'good' plan?" instigated Eva

"You better watch your attitude little girl!" Zach said point in Eva's face

"Then if that's not your plan what is?" curiously asked Eva

Zach walked back and forth telling Eva his plan. "I'm going to extract your powers."

Eva's throat went dry and her heart thumped a mile a minute. She was starting to fear for the worst, Zach left the room with the last laugh. A noise came from across the room with the sound of panic.

"uh... huh? EH EH EH!" Chris struggled trying to get out of the restraints

"CHRIS STOP! You're going to hurt yourself. He was them to where we have no escape." informed Eva

"Eva, are you okay?" worried Chris

"I am for now..." Eva saddened

"What do you mean by he? Also for now? What's going on? Martin.. Where's Mar- MARTIN!" Chris looked to the side of him seeing his brother lying unconscious in a glass tube.

"He's okay Chris. Zach set up a trap for us, he plans to extract my powers for revenge I guess, and Martins stuck in that tube." said Eva

Chris looked around the room and wrangled the restraints to get free. He couldn't see that well due to the lack of lighting but he tried his best.

"I don't think you're going to be able to find anything to help you escape."

"It's worth a try Eva." spoke Chris "I wonder if the crew is trying to look for us?"

"I've been wondering the same thing." said Eva in a sad voice

Chris perked his head up to the right seeing his brother come out of his unconscious state. He got up, forgetting he had the restraints, and fell backwards. He sat up looking at his brother, he saw Martin crawling around the tube like a bug in a jar.

"CHRIS!" yelled Martin seeing his brother "WHATS GOING ON?!" Martins voice sounded like he was panicking

"Martin it's going to be okay. Try to morph out of there." said his brother

"I don't think that would be a good idea." said a voice

Martin, Chris, and Eva looked over to the direction the voice was coming from. Eva glared at the evil shadow(s), Martin did the same as did Chris. The figure then divided into two other shadows. Standing side by side they walking in the room. A group of lights brightened up the room leaving Martin, Chris, and Eva to go blind. They moaned in pain from the sudden change of light going into there eyes.

Martin glared in anger at the three figures in frustration. Eva filled up in fear, from the unknown.

"So you guys finally decided to all team up. What's wrong, two brothers and a teenager too powerful for you guys?" provoked Chris

Zach made a sarcastic giggle and said "That's what you think."

"Face it Zach, you know that you'll never WIN." said Martin

"Unless I've already have." Zach replied back

"The whole crew is more than likely looking for us right now as we speak."

"hehehehehhe." Zach giggled and then pointed at Donita to press the button from the remote she had in her hands. The wall that was on Martins and Chris's left, Eva's right, started to vibrate and then move toward the ceiling. This revealed the rest of the crew, they were trapped behind a cell wall.

"AVIVA, KOKI, JIMMY" yelled the bros all together

"MARTIN, CHRIS, EVA!" yelled back the crew

"Thank goodness you guys are alright, I thought they... got rid of you for good."

"Nonsense little peasant." spoke Donita Donata

"We wouldn't get 'rid of them' little Aviva." teased Zach as he was face to face with Aviva, making the cell wall bars standing between them.

"Zach what game are you trying to play."

"A GAME THAT I'M GOING WIN!"

"And I say let the games begin." said Gourmand

"What are you talking about?" wondered Chris with a confused face

"HAHA.. You'll see soon enough green grape."

_It's CHRIS! _Chris whispered under his breath

Zach nodded agreeing to Gourmands comment and told Donita to fetch him his extractor. Donita rolled her eyes and did what she was told. She handed him a oxygen tank looking mask and held it in his hands. He smiled a devious grin toward Eva and walked toward her.

"W-W-What are you doing with that?" stuttered Eva

"Just a little experiment, hahahahhaha!" laughed Zach

"So which one of us are going to have her power first?" asked Donita

"ME! You can get the green guys power and Gourmand can receive Martins." answered Zach

"Wait, so that's what your planning to do? Extract Martins, Chris's, and Eva's powers so you can use them to your advantage? THATS SICK!" announced Aviva

"Wow, you finally guessed it! That's why I captured you guys also so you couldn't ruin MY PLAN!" Zach signaled for Donita to press the button once more to close the cell wall, wall back down.

Their last words were them yelling at Martins and Eva's name, then silence. Eva looked at Martin and Chris in a worried facial expression. She struggled to get free, she twisted her hands making them become raw to the bone. Martin started banging on the glass tube surface with frustration and worry. Chris only stared in confusion and fear.

"LEAVE MY SISTER ALONE!" yelled Martin still banging on the glass

Zach continued to ignore him and walked toward Eva becoming face to face. He lifted up the extraction mask and slowly reached Eva's face. She kept turning her face avoiding the mask from being put on.

"Would you stay still!" yelled Zach

"I got her!" Gourmand went over to Eva holding her head in one place so she couldn't move

"GET OFF ME!" Eva yelled with tears streaming down her face

"EVA!" Martin started tearing up feeling guilty for not protecting her like he promised "CHRIS DO SOMETHING!"

"I-I-I can't..." Chris said feeling hopeless

"AHH Huhuhuh..." Eva groaned as she tried to move and escape but nothing was working, all she could do was scream from the inside.

The mask clung onto her mouth and nose practically sucking the air from out of her. Zach stepped back watching his experiment succeed. Martin and Chris could see Eva trying to inhale more air but all she was doing was making it worst. Her eyes began to flicker to soon become unconscious and... BLACKOUT

Martin punched the glass in anger and then fell to the bottom of the tube as if his legs gave out. He sat with his knees to his chest shedding tears. Chris felt vulnerable but also anger.

"Are you HAPPY NOW!" yelled Chris in anger

"Not yet. Still need two more." said Zach looking at Martin and Chris

Chris looked at his brother and Martin did the same. They knew Zach wasn't kidding and couldn't do anything about it.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED!**

**EHHEHE HOW DO YOU THINK OF THIS CHAPTER. YAY A CLIFF HANGER! THE NEXT CHAPTER SHOULD BE DONE BY THE ELECTION DAY THAT'S COMING UP, BUT PLEASE DONT PUT ALL OF YOUR HOPES ON IT. JUST INCASE THAT IT DOESN'T GET PUT UP. ALSO**

**HAPPPYY LATE HALLOWEEEEN!**

**PEACE**


End file.
